dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Perceptor
Dofus' version of Robin Hood, only in reverse: they steal from the poor and give to the rich. Previously named Perceptors. Setting a Collector Guild members have the right to place a perceptor in a given map location for a fee, which is based on the level of the guild. That location then effectively belongs to the guild. The perceptor will collect a percentage of kama (from both battles and trades), resources, objects dropped by monsters, and even experience in the map. (Kama cost is 20 * level squared) Collector's characteristics A perceptor has (Guild's level)*100 Vitality * % taxes on kama exchange * % drop of object * % drop of resources * 0-30% of experience The perceptor can also have spells to attack or help guild members who defend him. Collector's Spells Fighting a Collector Fighting perceptors is difficult, but far from impossible. They have a large number of hit points (exact number varies by level) and elemental resistances too. They can have an area of effect attack, which they will use on groups if possible, so either avoid standing in clumps, or have a group of Feca and/or Sacriers stand close together to soak the damage. In addition, when a perceptor is attacked, the members of the guild have an opportunity to join the fight and help defend it. Guild members are almost always mid- to high-level (because of the difficulty involved in founding a guild), so these characters are very powerful. However, the perceptor acts as a summoner: when the perceptor is killed, the fight is over. Ignoring the guild members would be a crucial mistake, however--unless you can eliminate the perc faster than the guild members. Attacks which only affect summoned creatures do not work on guild members defending a perceptor, even though they have been summoned. Losing a fight against a perceptor costs 3000 energy in addition to normal energy loss. There is no experience award for defeating a perceptor. However, any items a perceptor is carrying (objects and resources) will be disbursed to the victorious party. In addition, a defeated perceptor leaves the map. Therefore, that map doesn't "belong" to the perceptor guild any longer. So unless you are a high level or in a good group, attacking a perc is not the best of ideas because if you lose you will lose 3000 points of energy. Defending a Collector When your perceptor is attacked, you will be warned by a purple message in your chat window. A hyperlink with your Perceptor's name will automatically open your Perceptors' list and you will see who's attacking. You can join the fight to defend him only if you are not actually in a fight. Don't close the guild window, or you won't join the defenders of your Perceptor. Defending your Perceptor, if you lose the battle with your pet equipped, it will not lose HP. Also, note that if in certain dungeons you will be removed from them if you lose (i.e. Gob dungeon, Dark Smith dungeon, etc.). It is also a very good idea to get your perceptor the spell Unbewitchment, which could take place of a high level Sadida or Crit Enutrof/Cra.